


Good Bye Gina

by Chocolate3271



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Entire Squad Appears, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 21:29:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20955197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolate3271/pseuds/Chocolate3271
Summary: The 99 says good bye to their very own human form of the 100 emoji





	Good Bye Gina

It had been two weeks since Gina got hit by that bus. Two weeks since Rosa had heard her laughter and been in her words blessed by her presence. It was killing her. She had been sitting by Gina’s bedside non stop since the accident. Begging her to wake up. 

  


She kept repeating that awful day in her head. 

  


_ Flashback.  _

  


_ Rosa has been chasing down a lead with Jeffords when her phone rang.  _

  


_ “Gina ...accident ...bad.” Boyle blurted out in a rush.  _

  


_ “Boyle slow down.” Rosa says glancing at Terry beside her.  _

  


_ “Gina was in an accident.” Boyle tells her. “It’s bad Rosa. So bad.”  _

  


_ Rosa felt her heart drop into her feet. Gina. Her Gina had been in an accident. Her hand shook and nearly dropped the phone. Terry carefully takes it from her hand.  _

  


_ “I’ll drive.” He says.  _

  


_ The ride to the hospital was quiet as Rosa anxiously stared out the window. She kept seeing images of her Gina broken and bloody. Each image broke her heart more and more.  _

  


_ They arrive at the hospital a few minutes later. The rest of the squad was already there. In one corner was Holt and his husband Kevin who was holding Holt’s hand. Rosa knew although he didn’t show it well. Holt was scared. Hell, everyone in the damn room was scared.  _

  


_ In another corner Jake was trying to comfort a blood soaked Amy. Amy looked like she had seen a ghost. Dried tear marks streaked down her face. When Amy sees Rosa she jumps up and begins babbling.  _

  


_ “I’m so sorry Rosa.” Any blurts out, fresh tears welling up. “It happened so fast. One minute she was crossing the street and reading a text the next, a bus came out of nowhere and she was gone.”  _

  


_ “Amy.” Rosa says. _

  


_ Amy didn’t hear and kept talking.  _

  


_ “I tried to help her but there was so much blood. It was coming out of everywhere.” Amy says tears running down her face.  _

  


_ “Amy!” Rosa said a bit louder. “Take a deep breath.”  _

  


_ Amy tried to do what she was told but instead was met by sobs. Rosa wanted so badly to break down herself but she couldn’t. Not now. Jake stands up carefully and sits Amy back down.  _

  


_ Not far from them Boyle was sitting in a chair looking scared and guilty. Rosa knew it was his text she stopped to look at. She knew he blamed himself. She sits beside him.  _

  


_ “I’m so sorry, Rosa.” He says staring at the ground.  _

  


_ “I don’t blame you, Charles.” Rosa tells him.  _

  


_ —-B99—- _

  


_ The waiting seemed to go on forever. The room was anxious. Gina’s mother, Darlene, was sitting by Rosa. Rosa wasn’t sure if she could offer any comfort to the woman.  _

  


_ “Rosa?” The woman asked quietly.  _

  


_ “Yes?” Rosa responds.  _

  


_ “Do you love my Gina?” Darlene asks.  _

  


_ Rosa was caught off guard by the question. She takes a deep breath before answering.  _

  


_ “With every fiber of my being.” Rosa tells her. “That girl is my earth, moon and stars. I’d stab someone for her. She wouldn’t ask it but I would.”  _

  


_ A doctor finally comes out of two big double doors in blood-stained scrubs. The entire waiting room stands when seeing him.  _

  


_ “Family of Gina Linuetti.” The doctor says.  _

  


_ “That’s all of us.” Rosa tells him.  _

  


_ “Ms. Linuetti was brought in with several injuries. Although we were able to stop the internal bleeding, we lost her on the table once but were able to revive her. In addition to that Ms. Linuetti also has some very serious swelling in her brain that is very concerning. As for other injuries, she sustained a broken hip, broken arm, several broken ribs and a fractured femur. The most concerning injury being the fracture in her skull. More than likely she’ll need more surgeries however before they can be performed she’ll need to wake up.” The doctor explains.  _

  


_ Rosa felt her heart shattered into a million pieces. A very cold silence befell the room. Holt’s grip on his husband’s hand tightened. More tears fell down Amy’s face. Jake’s legs were wobbly, Terry helped him sit down. Rosa although shaking found the strength to speak.  _

  


_ “Will she wake up?” Rosa asks.  _

  


_ “At this point we can’t say for sure.” The doctor explains. “Until the swelling in her brain goes down, we won’t know for sure.”  _

  


_ Rosa’s next question came a little easier.  _

  


_ “Can we see her?” She asks.  _

  


_ The doctor tells them they can but two at a time and only for a short time. After a quick discussion it was decided that Rosa and Darlene would go first. The two women followed the doctor down a long white hallway. He stops at room 213. Rosa heard darlene choke down a sob as she looked at her daughter through the window. Gina’s body was almost unrecognizable. Her head was mounted in a thick neck brace. A white bandage was around her head. A blue tube connected to a ventilator which was breathing for Gina. Her right arm was in a thick cast. Her left leg was in heavy brace, propped up on a pillow. Once the two women caught their breath, they silently enter the room.  _

  


_ The air in the room was still. The faint beeping of the machines keeping Gina alive were in the background. They also seemed to be keeping a steady rhythm. Rosa watched as Darlene slipped into the chair next to Gina’s bed.  _

  


_ “Hey Bug.” Darlene says while taking Gina’s uninjured hand. “Momma’s right here.”  _

  


That first night in the hospital was almost two weeks ago. In the span of those two weeks the entire squad had come to visit Gina multiple times. Jake visited the most frequently. Anytime he came, he brought a movie from the 90’s. All the movies he brought were ones that he and Gina had seen together. He would put them in the DVD player and talk to Gina about what was happening. Rosa figured this was his way of trying to prove to himself that Gina might be okay. 

  


Charles and Amy visited from time to time. Rosa knew that it was hard for both of them to see Gina in the state she was in. Rosa also knew that they both blamed themselves for the accident. Terry, Hitchcock and Scully had also visited. To Rosa’s surprise Hitchcock and Scully were very sweet each time. They would talk to her and catch them up on the things that she needed to mock. 

  


During Captain Holt’s visits he was usually brief and would inform her of what was going on in the workplace. He would tell her about Wuntch and all the new insults he had come up with. He would tell her about her trash talking lessons paid off. He and Gina had always had a really strong bond. A few times when he would visit, he brought Kevin with him. Rosa was surprised about how much kevin enjoyed being around Gina. He had shared with Rosa that when Holt was stuck on something and needed a new perspective, He would usually find Gina eating dinner with them and talking Holt through his thought process. 

  


“Rosa?” a voice brought her from her thoughts. 

  


She looks at Darlene who was sitting next to her who takes a deep breath before continuing. 

  


“I don’t think I can do this to her.” 

  


Rosa takes a deep breath. She understood where Darlene was coming from. Today was the day they were going to turn off the machines. The doctors had informed them a few days ago that the swelling in Gina’s brain hadn’t gone down. He had painfully informed them that Gina was most likely never going to wake up. The only thing keeping her alive were the machines. The team, Darlene and Kevin had all gathered in Amy’s apartment. They had decided as a family that the Gina in the hospital wasn’t the Gina they knew anymore. That the Gina they knew wouldn’t want to be kept in a vegative state. She would want to be wherever her soul could soar. 

  


The next day the team had each come in to say their last goodbyes. Each goodbye was unique. Gina was very loved. During Jake’s turn he had whispered to her how much he loved her. He had carefully taken her hand and sang one last In-Sync song. He couldn’t finish the song before the tears overtook him. Amy during her goodbye was wearing a sweater Gina had made for her. It had a “Gina knows Best.” written in sparkles across the front. Rosa had watched each of her friends say goodbye. Now it was her and Darlen’s turn.

  


“I can’t stop trying.” Darlene says. “I can’t give up.” 

  


Rosa takes her hand, something she would never regularly do. 

  


“Darlene.” Rosa starts. “Listen to me. This isn’t what she would want. We can keep treatment going but that would only prolong what we both know is going to happen.” 

  


Tears burned in Rosa eyes. A lump was beginning to form in her throat. She carefully swallowed before continuing. 

  


“The last person to touch her, have their hands on her would be a doctor or a nurse.” Rosa squeezes Darlene’s hand. “Or it could be you. She needs her Momma for this part.” 

  


Darlene responds with a nos while wiping away a tear. A doctor quietly comes in the room. 

  


“Are you ready?” He quietly asks. 

  


“No.” Rosa says. “But do it anyway.” 

  


Most of the medical equipment had already been removed from Gina. She’d wouldn’t want to go covered in casts and braces. The doctors had been giving her a heavy painkiller to keep her comfortable. The only thing that remained was the breathing tube. Rosa and Darlene watched as the doctor removed the breathing tube from Gina’s mouth. Rosa stands up carefully as the doctor steps away. 

  


“I love you.” Rosa gently whispers. “I always have and I always will.” 

  


Rosa gently presses her lips to Gina’s for one last kiss. A single tear runs down the latina’s face as she gently pulled away. 

  


Darlene was slower to stand. Rosa steps away and Darlene slips carefully slips in the bed next to Gina. She looks at Rosa before continuing. 

  


“It’s okay.” Rosa says. “She’s not in pain.” 

  


Darlene carefully pulled her baby into her arms. 

  


“Hey Bug.” She whispers. “Momma’s right here.” 

  


Rosa listened as Darlene started to sing. 

  


_ “You are my sunshine. _

_ My only sunshine _

_ You make me happy  _

_ When skies are gray _

_ You don’t know dear _

_ How much I love you _

_ Please don’t take _

_ My sunshine away.”  _

  


Darlene gently kisses Gina’s head. 

  


“It’s okay Bug.” She whispers. “You can rest now. Momma loves you so much.” 

  


As soon as the words roll off her tongue, Gina’s breathing ceased to be. A monitor rang out signifying the human version of the 100 emoji left this world. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
